


temptations of troubles on my tongue, troubles yet to come

by myheadisunderwater



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadisunderwater/pseuds/myheadisunderwater
Summary: a meeting between two supposed enemies
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	temptations of troubles on my tongue, troubles yet to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaneddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/gifts).



> [crossposted from my tumblr](https://my-head-is-underwater.tumblr.com/post/187996267779/send-me-a-pairing-with-an-au-and-ill-write-a) for the prompt **send me a pairing with an AU and I’ll write a three sentence fic**
> 
> title from weak by ajr, which is a buddie song in my mind now courtesy to [this playlist](https://transbuckley.tumblr.com/post/183016561423/boy-crush-a-buddie-fan-mix-song-list-under-the) by [transbuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/)

Buck inches closer into Eddie’s space, slowly backing him into the wall, staring him down with the same heat he was giving Buck, a contrast from the cold night air in the alleyway they’re standing in.

“So, what, you here for a fight, or something else, Eddie?” Buck whispers, but it was clear in his voice and the easy smile on his face that he already knows the answer.

“What do you think?” he replies, just to be difficult, but Buck is already leaning in, yanking at his slightly tattered shirt, and he goes with it, anticipating the familiar press of lips, the thrill and anxiety of doing this with a member of a rival gang filling his chest, just like it does every time.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was going to post something here before the end of the decade so here's this so i don't lose my mind thinking about not keeping that promise to myself. yes, i did wait til the last few days to do this, despite having this work finished for three months now and knowing i was going to be posting this and not something else for well over two weeks. no one expected anything different from me, the serial procrastinator.
> 
> drop a kudo if you enjoyed, and lemme know what you think in the comments! hoping to write much more in the next decade. i have a lot of works in progress, though none for 911 at the moment, but maybe [leave me some ideas on my tumblr and i just might write it](https://my-head-is-underwater.tumblr.com/ask/) ;)


End file.
